girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The purpose or meaning of the lights Agatha's tripping
So, what exactly are those lights we've seen twice now for? Are they the same lights? And are they going to be relevant in the inevitable show-down between Agatha and Zola? My current pet theory is that the lights are part of a mechanism that lets Mechanicsburg know that the Doom Bell needs to be rung to signal that a Heterodyne is once again in charge. This being Castle Heterodyne, this probably also means that it's a series of tests designed to prove conclusively that it is''a Heterodyne who just took charge. So, what do the lights mean? :1) The top light. This is what the Castle, with its love of High Drama, would call the Test of Command. Essentially, this is the test to determine if the subject is able to use Command Voice and make the castle obey them. Being determined not to play by its rules is all well and good, but you have to show that you can make it play by ''your rules. :Agatha can. Thus far, Zola has shown no ability to do so - and I'm quite certain that if she could walk in and Command the castle, she would; the more she acts like a Heterodyne, the more the people will accept her, after all - I'm sure her sponsors will have mentioned the most likely reaction of the Mechanicsburg populace if the mob stops being on her side. :: This all gets even more weird when you consider that the Command voice is peculiar to Lucrezia - a Mongfish - and not the Heterodynes! So if the light is reacting to her Command voice, it begs the question of whether this is a generic Heterodyne test OR a special "find the heir of Bill and Lucrezia" test. Aetheric 09:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't think "command voice" is unique to Lucrezia, but I'm not so sure it's what the Castle is looking for anyway. It seems to obey her when it's convinced she's its mistress, or at least has a good enough chance of being useful that it's worth cooperating. The specific voiceprint and "command harmonics" that control the wasp''s is Lucrezia's, and Agatha inherited enough vocal similarity to affect them. However, Tarvek designed Anevka's body to respond to ''his commands, evidently based on voice. I think the deal with Lucrezia is that she designed the wasps to respond to her commands and to control other people that way. The Heterodynes, on the other hand, seem to have their own set of vocal peculiarities. I think it's more likely the Castle is looking for those. -- PersephoneKore 15:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::: But what are those peculiarities, if it is looking for them? If it's looking for a Heterodyne heir, what is the significance of the Heterodyne voice? If it's looking for a Heterodyne/Mongfish, who then set the test - because it's impossible that the historical Heterodynes would have wanted to test for an heir with the Mongfish command voice. And then, see, if it's looking for a Heterodyne/Mongfish, it could be part of Lucrezia's plan to come back in Agatha's body - the test could eventually give her control over der Kestle :P Aetheric 23:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :2) The middle light. This would be the Test of Blood (or the paternity test, in our world). In other words, do you actually have the genetic right to call yourself a Heterodyne? We know that there's a certain something to the Heterodyne genes - something that allows the Jaegers to recognize a true Heterodyne by scent alone, something that produces unusually strong Sparks. The question, though, is if the Chapel's testing apparatus is looking for proof that a subject has enough Heterodyne genes to be called a Heterodyne, or if it's looking for a specific sequence that is unique to the Heterodynes. :Agatha has passed this test - and we knew that she would, from the Jaeger's reactions to her. I consider it unlikely, at this point, that Zola would pass this test, given the actions of her backers - if Zola had any legitimate claim to the Heterodyne name, they wouldn't have instructed her to try and kill the castle. :3) The bottom light. Agatha has yet to go through whatever test would activate this one, but I suspect it would be the Test of Spark or 'are you a Spark, and are you Sparky enough that you could maintain the castle with your own two hands?' In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out that there's a bylaw somewhere in the Mechanicsburg legal code that requires anyone in charge of House Heterodyne to be a high-level Spark - it just hasn't been needed until now. :I mean, think about it - the castle has to be maintained properly in order to allow the town to be defended - the torchmen were the only thing able to drive off Castle Wulfenbach and Zola's airship, and Zola herself said that the castle is supposed to have helped defend the town before the attack on it; over time, it's probably grown to become one of the keystones to Mechanicsburg's safety, even discounting that it was the stronghold of the Heterodynes. :And while it's true that the castle is in the worst shape of its life right now, recall that it has been sixteen years since people started working on repairing it. Sixteen years of engineers, master craftsmen, low-level Sparks that the Baron wasn't interested in experimenting on, and minions crawling around inside the castle - not to mention the countless variously-skilled prisoners who were there for a crime other than rebelling against the Baron - and the most the castle can say about all this is that it "is more cohesive" than at the start...but it is still far, far from its old self. No one has been able to put together all that is currently known about the Castle and go "Aha! This is what is wrong, here is where the root of the problem is, and this is what needs to be done to fix it!" And, assuming that the room Gil, Zola, and co. have just been herded into is where the severed main control circuits are....no one's even been able to recognize the control circuits as such, or figure out how to repair them. The castle is just way too baroquely byzantine for anyone but a high-level Spark to know where to even start trying. :My estimate is that Agatha and Gil will pass this test. All current evidence suggests to me that Zola will fail miserably; we know that she knows Gil from his time in Paris - and we also know that Gil has complained about not being able to meet any girls who shared his interests in Sparky things and were able to carry on intelligent conversations about them. Further, if she were a Spark of any level, I feel that her backers would not be sending her in to try and destroy the castle - if they sent her in at all, they'd be sending her in to try and convert it. And lastly, while Gil's reaction to seeing the broken machinery is to start looking like he's trying not to drool and froth at the mouth, Zola just seems...annoyed...about the fact that the castle has managed to herd her somewhere she didn't intend to go. Volouscheur 06:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed, but I think I know how the Castle will test Agatha's spark: it will hear her Heterodyning. That not only confirms that she is a spark, it confirms that she is a Heterodyne spark. --Cantabrian 00:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Maybe those three lights are just the Castle's equivalent to the 'working' light on a computer? Both times it's been shown the Castle has been calculating something BIG; the first time it was matching Agatha’s voice to her mothers’, and the second time it was replying its version of the conversation in the Chapel. I like''your theory better, because it's got rule of cool writ large all over it, but maybe we're leaping to conculsions here... In a point against myself, if it was a working light then it would probably have been seen again in the medical lab when lightning failed to zap Gil… --Crosswood 09:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Zo! Em Hy rite dot Agatha has finally tripped der '''green light' as Der Kestle screams in agoni?The green light is actually the light from the muse body of otilla the muse of protection. On the page after the smoke knight who is related to Tarvek and has a crush on moloch mentions how if she had a chocolate mimoth for every hour she had to hear about those stupid muses " I'd weigh a thousand kilos".Also Tarvek might not be the heir to the storm king but Gil might while Tarvek is just a replacement because we don't know his speciality yet gil's is lightning as a weapon ex: scepter of lightning and his lightning gun as and machines as a hobby like the plane he built or the orchestra and music he composed. Tarvek has no weapon shown yet but his hobby is the muses and anyone who designed something amazing in the girl genius history line: ex: the muses, saver wasps( he had to know about them he wasn't expected to), as well as anything related to his idea of the storm king. If the heir to the storm king is Gil it could explain why von pinn was so reluctant to accept Tarvek as the storm king. Whatever the case is the truth had better be exposed sometime during 2012 instead of 2013. Cause I want 2013 to concentrate on Gil and Agatha's trip through time. We know they can walk through the portal because Agatha switched it when Gil mentioned that a gun was being pointed at Agatha( possibly free from lucruzia). I bet that the heimscherdamm (spiderladies) will reappear at the end of or during the war for mechanicsburg. Or none of this prediction is true and the story is so much better for it. See leedl trianglar panel on der bottum here? Hy zee Zola sinks hit is ded! Luk at her face! Somzink is hup! Altgorl 06:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Konziderink der prefiouz spekulatink, abov, perhapz der final test iz to put Der Kestle in itz plaze. Jah, Hy sink zo! To be Der Heterodyne, Agatha must be der Vun in Charge. Efen Der Kestle must not tak rank abov Der Heterodyne. Hit must be der servant alvays. Altgorl 06:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : Oooh, I like that theory, that the Heterodyne has to prove themselves against the Castle...but I think that the is something different, as it's not bordered like the other three lights (lots of wires...the Core OS perhaps? oh boy, steampunk BIOS!). But I really like that 'master the Castle' theory for the third light, we should stay tuned! CaptMorgan 16:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Hy agree dot hit iznt der same lite, bot Hy zink der pozishun ov Master Carson in der next panel meanz hit iz a companion to der lite in der Throne of Faustus Heterodyne room. Hit haz dot creepy luk dot der "throne" room haz. Dere ar probably connekted "condition" lites in wariouz pivotal roomz. "Der Kestle iz ON" "Der Kestle iz OFF" Der Kestle iz WORKINK" und lak dot. Altgorl 23:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) It seems to me that the lights are just measuring how much control Agatha has over the castle - nothing to do with different types of test. To begin with, it hears her voice, and through that she seems to be more influencial in dealing with it, though it doesn't outright obey her. This changes when it tastes her blood and confirms she is a Heterodyne. I don't know if the green light was the third light, but if it is then through her actions Agatha may have finally acquired absolute control. That's just what I think, anyway. --Synalon Etuul 00:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hy belief det der green light iz der light at Otilia/DK's throat -- look at at der structure around hit. At first Hy thought hit vas a Devil Dog's eye, but dey iz yellow. Hy tink that ven Miz Agata turned off DK, zumzing det vas keeping Otilia/DK immobile vas alzo turned off. http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20100405 (see panel 7, lower left corner) 07:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I was unplugging my cell phone and I saw some words which became my pet theory: #Voice of the Heterodyne #Blood of the Heterodyne #Charge Complete Super88 (talk) 05:42, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd be more inclined to explain it as the "Screaming defiance from the highest tower" test, immediately preceeded by the "Rediculously dangerous work of sparkiness" test. Or in other words, she simultaneously demonstrated both that she had the ''skills ''of a Heterodyne, and the ''personality ''of a Heterodyne.